My Frozen Heart
by Kuroi Ikazuchi
Summary: [YYHIY] Love is a risk, and it brought betrayal to a certain girl. She has now changed from a kind, giving person to an emotionless girl who doesnt give a damn about people. How does this pertain to the Yu Yu Gang? Read and find out.
1. Why?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
SENGOKU JIDAI  
  
Two figures were seen in a forest not far from Kaede's village. "Y- you love me?"  
  
Asked a girl in a schoolgirl's uniform. She had dark ebony hair that cascaded down to the  
  
middle of her back, and her deep blue eyes looked at the silver haired youkai with tears of  
  
happiness.  
  
"Hai." Whispered the youkai. He had a pair of fox ears on his head and piercing  
  
golden eyes. They embraced each other and started whispering how much they love each  
  
other.  
  
By night, they lied against a tree cuddled up to each other. "Youko...?" asked the  
  
girl, as she started tweaking the kitsune's ears.  
  
"Hm...?" asked Youko, as he slightly purred as she tweaked his ears.  
  
"You'll never leave me right?" asked the girl, as she stopped tweaking Youko's  
  
ears and looked at him.  
  
Youko chuckled and said, "Of course not, Kagome! That would be the worst  
  
thing I would have ever done in my life! I would berate myself and probably kill myself  
  
for doing anything stupid like that!"  
  
Kagome gasped, when she heard Youko say that he would kill himself, if he left  
  
her. "Just don't kill yourself, Youko. Even if you left me, I would still have a heart, so  
  
please don't kill yourself."  
  
"Very well then." Said Youko, and Kagome cuddled against him and slowly  
  
drifted to sleep.  
  
Kagome started to murmur some words in her sleep, and Youko only caught a  
  
few which were, "Youko, you are so kawaii!" and "Inuyasha, stop hurting Shippou" and  
  
"Sit! Good doggie! Here's a treat." Youko couldn't help but snicker at the last one, he  
  
heard her say.  
  
Kagome started to shiver, and Youko held her closer to him to give off some  
  
warmth. "Youko Kurama!" someone yelled out in the distance. Youko looked towards  
  
the direction the voice had called his name. He lifted himself, but carefully making sure  
  
he did not disturb Kagome.  
  
Youko chanted a spell under his breath, so Kagome would stay warm and safe  
  
from youkai harm. After the spell was chanted, he left Kagome to see who had called him.  
  
As morning struck, Kagome woke up, finding Youko was not there with her.  
  
"Youko?" There was no reply, and Kagome stood. The spell Youko had put up  
  
disappeared without Kagome even knowing that there was a spell. She started to wander  
  
around the forest and called his name once more.  
  
"I'm right here," coolly said Youko. He was a few feet right behind her, and  
  
Kagome spun around and ran towards Youko. She hugged him tightly, and he returned  
  
the hug.  
  
"Where did you go?" asked Kagome, as she broke the hug.  
  
"I just heard someone call my name, and I had to go check it out." Kagome then  
  
nodded.  
  
"Well, I better go to Kaede's hut," began Kagome. "Inuyasha and the rest are  
  
probably worried about me."  
  
Kagome walked a few paces up but stopped, when she heard Youko say, "They  
  
won't be missing you anymore."  
  
"Nani?!" yelled and asked Kagome, as she spun around to look at Youko. She did  
  
that a bit too fast and fell on her butt.  
  
"You heard me bitch. And, bitch, goodbye." Youko then ran towards Kagome at a  
  
tremendous speed and swiped his claws at Kagome, cutting both her shoulder's deeply.  
  
Kagome's body was now fully on the ground. Her face staring at Youko, as streams of  
  
tears fell. "How could you?!" Kagome managed to spat out with blood dripping from her  
  
mouth.  
  
Youko ignored the question and ripped the bottle that contained the Shikon  
  
Kakera away from her. "This will come in handy, and I'll be able to control the world."  
  
Youko left, and Kagome forced herself to get up but could not. She stopped crying after a  
  
minute passed.  
  
Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she blinked a few times so the tears would  
  
not escape. "I will not cry because of this bastard..." said Kagome, as she became  
  
unconscious.  
  
KAEDE'S HUT  
  
Inuyasha, Kikyou, (A/n: Yes, Kikyou. If you have a problem with that you can  
  
complain in the reviews.) Sango, and the rest sat in the hut, waiting for Kagome's arrival.  
  
They started to worry about her, for she was gone about an hour.  
  
Inuyasha stood, and everyone looked at him to see what was wrong. "What is it  
  
Inuyasha?" asked Kikyou.  
  
"I smell blood and a lot of it too. It's..." His eyes widened.  
  
"Who's blood, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
One word escaped from Inuyasha's mouth before he had sped off. The word was  
  
"Kagome". Everyone had frantically stood up and raced towards where they sensed  
  
Kagome's aura.  
  
As Inuyasha came to where Kagome was, he saw her on the ground bleeding  
  
heavily. "Kagome!" He was at her side in an instant, and Inuyasha picked her up.  
  
Kagome was awakened a bit. "Inu-... Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's me, Kagome. Who did this to you?"  
  
Tears started to stream down from her eyes. "You-... -ko..." Kagome then passed  
  
out again. Kikyou, Miroku, and the rest finally made it to where Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
are. They all gasped at the condition Kagome was in.  
  
"Inuyasha, who did this?!" angrily asked Sango. She rushed towards Kagome's  
  
side as well as everyone else.  
  
"It was Youko." He simply said. Everyone was stunned. They had become friends  
  
with Youko just a few months ago, and they had gotten close as well. They just couldn't  
  
believe that Youko had done this to Kagome, for they had seem that they were deeply in  
  
love.  
  
"When I find that bastard, I will give him a slow, painful death for doing this to  
  
Kagome!" swore Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha, lay Kagome on the ground, so I will be able to stop the bleeding." Said  
  
Kikyou. Inuyasha did what he was told and set Kagome down. Everyone stepped away  
  
from Kikyou and Kagome.  
  
Kikyou then put two of her hands in front of Kagome's chest, and a pink glow  
  
surrounded Kikyou's hands and Kagome's body.  
  
After a few minutes, the pink light died; and Kikyou looked at the group and said,  
  
"She is healed, but she needs blood." With that, Kikyou collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
Inuyasha was at Kikyou's and Kagome's side. "Who is going to give Kagome-  
  
sama their blood?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I will." Sternly said Inuyasha. He kneeled next to Kagome and looked at Miroku  
  
and the rest. "Someone better help me to transfer my blood to Kagome." Shippou then  
  
scurried towards where Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kagome was. "I will help! What do you  
  
want me to do?"  
  
"Tilt her body upwards, Shippou. Do you think you are able to do that?" Shippou  
  
nodded and did what he was told. It was a bit difficult for him, but he did not mind just as  
  
long as Kagome will survive.  
  
Inuyasha slit his wrist with his claw and blood started to drip. Inuyasha moved his  
  
wrist, and Shippou had helped Inuyasha open Kagome's mouth. Droplets of blood fell  
  
into Kagome's mouth.  
  
As Inuyasha was transferring blood to Kagome, Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"Wouldn't Kagome have some demon blood in her now, since Inuyasha is a hanyou?"  
  
Sango nodded. "That's not a good thing is it?"  
  
"She needs blood, Houshi-sama. We need to keep an eye on her. Remember,  
  
when Inuyasha had gone into youkai rage? We should find a way to subdue her, so she  
  
wouldn't hurt or kill anyone."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	2. The Bet, The Chase, and Who are you?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"She needs blood, Houshi-sama. We need to keep an eye on her. Remember,  
  
when Inuyasha had gone into youkai rage? We should find a way to subdue her, so she  
  
wouldn't hurt or kill anyone."  
  
This Time:  
  
Inuyasha had finished giving his blood to Kagome, and he felt a bit dizzy, as he  
  
carried Kikyou and Kagome to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, let us help you," said Sango. She didn't want her friend to do all the  
  
work.  
  
"I'm fine! There's no need for help! I can do this."  
  
Sango sighed mentally, as she, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou followed Inuyasha  
  
behind.  
  
"Lady Sango is right, Inuyasha. You have lost some blood, and you need to  
  
recover," stated Miroku. Inuyasha glared at him and continued on carrying the two mikos  
  
he cares for.  
  
"Man! Inuyasha has problems if he doesn't want us to help him," whispered  
  
Shippou.  
  
"We can't blame him, Shippou. He does not want Kagome to die, for she is very  
  
close to him," said Miroku.  
  
"But, he DOES need our help, Houshi-sama!" argued Sango. Miroku mentally  
  
shook his head.  
  
"Let him do what he wants, and if he collapses along the way, we put Inuyasha,  
  
Kagome, and Kikyou on Kirara." Sango, Shippou, and Kirara looked at each other and  
  
sighed. 'The monk is right.' They mused.  
  
"Feh! What is taking you guys so long!?" yelled Inuyasha. 'I... can't seem to  
  
focus.' He began to stumble to his right just to keep balance, but he kept dragging himself  
  
and carrying the mikos to Kaede's hut.  
  
Miroku and the rest just stayed way behind Inuyasha. "When do you think he's  
  
going to collapse?" asked Shippou. "And let's make this interesting, we bet."  
  
"I say five minutes, and I bet two gold coins," said Sango, as she held each coin  
  
between her fingers.  
  
"Mew," mewed Kirara, which meant 'Probably in one minute, and I bet ...what  
  
am I supposed to be I'm a neko demon.'  
  
"I would have to say... in ten seconds, and I bet my staff," said Miroku.  
  
"Okay, and I say one minute, and I bet my acorns and tops!" exclaimed Shippou.  
  
They all nodded their heads and watched as Inuyasha trudged towards the village.  
  
One...  
  
Two...  
  
Three...  
  
Four...  
  
Five...  
  
Six...  
  
Seven...  
  
Eight...  
  
Nine...  
  
Inuyasha collapsed. "It seems that I win," stated Miroku. They glared at him. "A  
  
bet is a bet," was all Miroku had to say.  
  
"But you said in ten seconds! It was only nine!" exclaimed Shippou.  
  
"Shippou is right, Houshi-sama. That means you get nothing," said Sango as she  
  
put away her two gold coins.  
  
Kirara "mew'ed" saying "My mistress and Shippou is right, you said ten seconds  
  
not nine." Kirara transformed into her larger, demonic form.  
  
Miroku sighed, as he, Sango, and Shippou put Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kagome on  
  
Kirara's back.  
  
"Kirara, take them to Kaede's hut," commanded Sango. Kirara nodded and left  
  
them.  
  
"So, what do you want to do, while we walk towards the hut?" asked Shippou. He  
  
was bored already, and Sango could not help but agree with him.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat, and Shippou and Sango looked at him. "I suggest, we  
  
see who gets to Lady Kaede's hut first." Miroku then gropes Sango quickly and runs for  
  
his life.  
  
Sango became furious and ran after Miroku, with Shippou clinging onto her  
  
shoulder for his dear life. "MIROKU, GET BACK HERE, SO I COULD KILL YOU!"  
  
Miroku didn't stop and kept going. He could feel Sango catch up to him, so he ran  
  
faster. "I WOULD LADY SANGO, BUT IT SEEMS I CAN'T LET YOU GET A HOLD  
  
OF ME!"  
  
Sango then chases after him faster, and Shippou just flew off her shoulder. "ARE  
  
YOU INDICATING THAT I'M CHASING AFTER YOU?!"  
  
Miroku looked back and yelled, "OF COURSE, LADY SANGO! I KNEW THAT  
  
YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"  
  
"WHY YOU MONK?! ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO  
  
TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" yelled a thoroughly pissed Sango.  
  
Shippou had hit a tree, and he sat on the ground rubbing his head. "Wait up, you  
  
guys!" Sango and Miroku were too far to hear him.  
  
"Guys!" They didn't stop, and Shippou sighed. He stood up, and a chuckle was  
  
heard.  
  
"Wh-who's there?!" asked Shippou. He looked around.  
  
"What? Is the kitsune cub afraid?" said the voice.  
  
"N-no!"  
  
"You should be, boy." The figure who's the voice belongs to came into the  
  
clearing. His eyes were violet and blue swirls. His hair was dark blue with silver streaks,  
  
and he had pointy ears, like Sesshoumaru. One red jagged stripe on each cheek, and sharp  
  
claws. His fangs were sticking out and looked ready to attack. The clothes he wore was  
  
only a black baggy pants with a dark blue sash to hold it up, which showed his well built  
  
body.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a frightened Shippou.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know, kitsune?" Shippou nodded meekly. "I assume  
  
you have forgotten then."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I am someone that was in the same clan as you and your father."  
  
"That doesn't help!" yelled Shippou, as he crossed his arms. He wanted a direct  
  
answer, so he could run towards where the rest were, so he could get protection from the  
  
youkai.  
  
The youkai glared at Shippou. "Shippou, you should remember. We have known  
  
each other for a long time. We were good friends. That is, until I left the clan to become  
  
stronger." Shippou was still clueless, and the figure mentally sighed. "I am..."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	3. Where are you Youko?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Last Time:  
  
The youkai glared at Shippou. "Shippou, you should remember. We have known  
  
each other for a long time. We were good friends. That is, until I left the clan to become  
  
stronger." Shippou was still clueless, and the figure mentally sighed. "I am..."  
  
This Time:  
  
The youkai hesitated a bit. "I am your..."  
  
As Youko woke up, he felt as if he had run into a tree hard. He sniffed the air, and  
  
it seemed more different in the Sengoku Jidai. "What the hell?" murmured Youko. He  
  
looked around the place. The sky was red, and the place just had an eerie like feeling.  
  
"So, what do we have hear? A kitsune, no a silver kitsune," spoke someone.  
  
"Who are you?" coldly asked Youko. "And, where the hell am I?"  
  
The youkai leapt from its tree where he was standing. He had bat wings and wore  
  
all black. "Hm... how can you not know? This is Makai, where all the youkais live."  
  
"Makai," said Youko, as if he was unsure of what he heard.  
  
"Yes, Makai." The person seemed to be irritated, for it sounded clearly in his  
  
voice. Youko raised an amused eyebrow at him.  
  
"So, this isn't Sengoku Jidai." Youko wanted to make sure, for it seems that the  
  
person wearing a baboon pelt had thrown him into a different dimension or a few  
  
centuries ahead. A flashback was coming to his head...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
As Youko in great agility, ran towards where he heard his name spoken. He came  
  
upon a clearing with grass, flowers, and a small river. He sniffed the air to find anyone  
  
was hear.  
  
"Youko, it is quite a pleasure that you came," said a figure wearing a baboon pelt.  
  
Youko growled at him, while eyeing him warily.  
  
"What do you want?" Youko wanted this quick, so he could go back to Kagome.  
  
The figure chuckled.  
  
He then started chanting a spell under his breath, and a portal had opened behind  
  
Youko. "Goodbye, Youko."  
  
"What?" The figure did not answer, and in tremendous speed, he pushed Youko  
  
back.  
  
"Ahhh!" Youko was now in the portal, and it slowly shut.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"...this is three hundred years, after that." Youko was now snapped out of his  
  
thoughts.  
  
"I am very sorry. I did not quite catch what you said," said Youko.  
  
The youkai sighed. "That is okay. Besides, I am Kuronue."  
  
Youko stuck out his hand, and the figure shook it with his. "It is a pleasure to  
  
meet you, Kuronue. I am Youko."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	4. What has happend through these years?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
A/n: In this chapter, it will be like how they changed during the years.

* * *

Last Time:  
  
Youko stuck out his hand, and the figure shook it with his. "It is a pleasure to  
  
meet you, Kuronue. I am Youko."

* * *

This Time:  
  
As the years passed, Kagome became cold and uncaring. Sango, Miroku, Kikyou,  
  
and Inuyasha became worried. In addition, Shippou had been missing for the past two  
  
years.  
  
Even though, Kagome became cold and distant from everyone, she started  
  
learning to defend and fight for herself. One thing was set on her mind. Revenge. Youko  
  
needed to pay. He made a fool out of her, and revenge is what she wanted. She did not care  
  
how she killed him.  
  
Kagome had a scowl on her face, as she looked up at the stars. The stars reminded  
  
her of Youko, which made her hatred for him grow. Even though she hated him, a part of  
  
her still loves Youko. Kagome berated herself, for her love for Youko.  
  
She glared at the night sky and said, "Once I find you Youko, I'll kill you."

* * *

In Makai, the years passed by rapidly. Youko became the most feared thief ever  
  
along with Kuronue. They were both famous and were wanted.  
  
They stayed at their hideout. Youko smirked. This would be another one of his  
  
great going tactful plans that gone well. Kuronue was his best friend, a great buddy, a  
  
brother to him. However, he still felt empty.  
  
'Kagome...' He sadly thought. He wished to see her one more time. One more  
  
time to see her, at least, he wished. He did not care if he would die. As long as he saw her  
  
beautiful face. She was the most precious thing in his life, yet he was so far away from  
  
her.  
  
"Are you thinking of her?" asked Kuronue. Youko looked at him and nodded  
  
sadly.  
  
Youko turned around, thinking. "Do you think she will still remember me?" He  
  
asked Kuronue but he mostly asked it to himself.  
  
"If your love and her love for each other were very great... then yes, I would  
  
believe she still remembers you," answered Kuronue, though he knew he did not have to  
  
answer.  
  
Youko smiled at his partner, friend, brother. "I hope you are right, Kuronue. It is  
  
just that. I have a feeling that something is not right back at my era."  
  
"Don't worry, Youko," said Kuronue, "Everything will be alright over there." He  
  
gave a reassuring smile.

* * *

A kitsune with brownish-orange hair held a sword in his hand. His eyes were  
  
calm and collective. He looked about fifteen. He was in a stance, looking over at his  
  
opponent.  
  
His opponent, also in a stance, waited for the still young kitsune to attack him.  
  
"Attack," The opponent calmly said. The kitsune attacked in great speed that could rival  
  
Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Swords clashed against each other. They had been doing that for the past twenty  
  
minutes.  
  
"Shippou," said the one that was the kitsune's opponent.  
  
Shippou looked at him questionably. "You're training is done. You can return to  
  
your village."  
  
"Arigato," said Shippou. He stood and took his weapons with him. They were two  
  
daggers, a sword that was sheathed and dangling on his left side, and a bow and arrows.  
  
"Onii-chan, arigato gozaimasu." With that, Shippou left.

* * *

A/n: I know short chapter but oh well. I am sorry I did not update anytime sooner. I am doing way too much stuff. Though, I am glad I got the chance to update this story. 


End file.
